Bratfest at Tiffany's continues! BOYFEST!
by LoverofEdward
Summary: As they declare the boyfast over, the boyfest begins. But can Massie handle the drama all over again? STARTS AFTER BRATFEST AT TIFFANYS RIGHT WHEN THE BOYFEST STARTS! ---WARNING--- Drama is one "clique" away.
1. Intro

**Massie Block**: All for the boyfest. With Derrington gone and the ex-crushes out of the way, she is finally free of worries. But what happens when she finds herself falling in love with Dempsey faster than the new line of Marc Jacob's summer collection is sold?

**Dylan Marvil**: Has a new goal: Lose 10 pounds in 3 weeks. But unhealthy foods are tempting when love sucks. And the only thing she'll be sucking on is a diet shake if she can't find a guy thats right for her.

**Alicia Rivera**: Is flaunting it all over again. But when jealously takes over her because of Dempsey's interests in Massie, she secretly tries to win him. Will Massie find out, or will she steal his heart?

**Kirsten Gregory**: Hitting the books hard for finals. But getting Dune into something other than his "ah-dorable board shorts" is even tougher.

**Claire Lyons**: Cam crushes hard on the newly confident blond. As she boards the boyfest train, all the guys like what they see. Will they be a match for Cam, or will Cam win Claire over?


	2. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my first **Clique Story. **

**!SO REVIEW!**

* * *

**Las Vegas,**

**Massie's Hotel Bedroom**

**March 30**

**6:30 PM**

"Kuh-laire! Come awn we're going to be late!"

Massie hurriedly slipped her new diamond earrings on, and swept a fresh new Glossip Girl coat to her lips. This week's Sugar cookie was ah-bsolutely de-lish.

" I'm coming!!" Claire yelled from the bathroom. As she slid on Massie's silver Jimmy choo's, she felt supermodel gorgeous. It perfectly complimented the DKNY turquoise dress and the sparkling necklaces, that weighed down her entire body. But she held her figure high, ready to show everyone what she was made of. And with her new spray tan, her blond hair made her glow even more. The whole outfit screamed, " I'm confident and sexy, so watch your backs, boys." And confidence was just was Claire needed to pull off tonight.

Claire brushed her hair out once more, and then wobbled towards Massie, who was already snatching her purse

from her closet.

"Finally! Gosh, you take like forever! Lets go, I'm not in the mood for arguing with my mom." Massie grabbed Claire's wrist, and they fast walked down the stairs.

"Sorry.. Its just that Cam keeps texting me, and I had to tell him 50 times to stop." Claire stated breathlessly, fingering the cell phone in her pocket. She had missed Cam, and after the ending of the boyfast, it was hard to bear each sweet text message, and begging. The temptation of getting back together with him was eating away at her stomach, just like her longing for sour gummy worms.

"Again?" Massie sighed, closing her eyes in frustration. Why did claire have to be such a worry wart? Why couldn't she just move on?

"Yeah. And he keeps saying that he misses me and wants me ba-"

"Kuh-laire, am I a phsycologist?" Massie asked, her amber eyes stopping briefly at her Marc Jacobs canary yellow watch.

"Um.. no.." Claire said hesitantly, bracing herself for whatever Massie was about to say.

"Then why do you think I ah-ctually want to listen to your problems?" Massie huffed, and then hurriedly opened the door, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Sorry.." Claire said as she made it to a very impatient Isaac. As they climbed in, Claire hoped all of the drama would go away. But it was just the beginning.

Isaac slammed on the gas pedal, and made their way to Caesars Palace.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I'll update soon!


	3. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Caesar's Palace

**Entrance way**

**March 30**

**7:08 PM**

As Claire was greeted by a beautiful white archway, she felt a tingle in her toes. The one she got when everything felt exclusive, like she was on the red carpet. And with Massie at her side, she felt confidence bubble out of her. Claire swung her head to where her hair was out of her face, hoping to look like the girl in those hair commercials instead of a girl looking like she just saw a bat fly in.

The roman statues that surrounded the restaurant were entangled with fake green vines that hung from the ceiling. Soft, mellow music played throughout the hallways, soothing Claire's nerves almost instantly. Massie pulled out her purple hair streak and twirled it around her finger, looking modest. But behind her amber orbs was defiance and expectancy, waiting for the waitress to get them to the VIP section. The waitress sat up abruptly, her hazel eyes widening at the purple lock. She pulled her black headset out of her frizzy brown hair, and whispered, "code purple!! I repeat, code purple! clear out the others at the VIP section immediately!"

Massie smiled to herself, holding back the urge to laugh.

"Excuse _me, _but where is are table Dana?!" Massie yelled at the girl, glancing at the name-tag.

"One second Miss." Dana said, curtsying awkwardly and then rushed to get the menus."Right this way.."

Their heels clicked toward an illuminated section, where the lights all faced a private bar and a few glass tables, which were hu-mongus. Claire's mouth popped open, but Massie quickly cleared her throat and brought Claire back down to reality.

"Is this good?" Dana asked.

"It will.. have to do." Massie sighed, and sunk into a white plush couch. Inside, she was thinking,_ God, I love this!_ It was even worth stealing that little purple pen from Anastasia.

The waitress left in a hurry, getting the chef to peek in the room.

"Si! There is une ricca bambina with a popora streak in her hair!" Dana whisper shouted to the chef in half Italian, half in English.

"What? A purple streak! _AND_ she is rich, you say?!"

"Si!"

"I will be back." The chef said in his thick Italian accent. Scurrying, he made his way to Claire and Massie.

"Buonasera ladies! That is hello in Italian! Welcome to Caesar's Palace! Have you been ere' before?" He said.

Massie laughed, keeping her eyes on the Vogue magazine in her hand.

"Of course! can you get us bot chai lattes? Like, now? Oh and" Massie said. The chef scrambled towards the glowing bar, where he made the lattes quickly. They drank them slowly

Claire glanced at the see through window dividing the VIP section with the rest of the envying customers. And nothing would have prepared her for who she saw staring straight back with the same, amazed and frightened expression. She almost choked on her latte, and was tuh-otally ready to bolt out of the door. But Claire's feet stay glued to the floor.

_Why now?!_

* * *

_OOH. I wonder who that might be?_


End file.
